


Those the Leaderboard Forgot

by CelestialRay, ImmortalError



Series: Those The Leaderboard Forgot [2]
Category: Project Freelancer - Fandom, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent OC's, F/F, F/M, M/M, Project Freelancer, Project freelancer OC's, Red vs. Blue References, if roosterteeth doesn't make this canon then i'm fucking suing, pls trust us, read ahead and find out why, some are a mix, these are level between angsty and funny, we know that some of these are not states, we're writing this because we need something not stressful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialRay/pseuds/CelestialRay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalError/pseuds/ImmortalError
Summary: Project Freelancer; a state of the art scientific endeavor with one goal in mind, to ensure the security of humanity, or so they proclaimed. Fifty Agents were employed, but only eight were worth noting. These are the stories of those leader board forgot...Agent's Detroit and Maryland, an unlikely team who did more damage to Project Freelancer than the UNSC, find themselves just below the line of exceptional.





	1. PERSONNEL REPORT: Agent Maryland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Personnel Report for Agent Maryland.  
> Written by Dr. Aiden Price.

_**Agent Psychoanalysis Report on Agent Maryland** _

_Conducted by Dr. Aiden Price_

_**Mental** : Relatively Stable_

_**Physical** : Ectomorph_

_**Status** : Active_

 

__

**Induction  
** \- The daughter of a high ranking member of the Charon's Private Security Force. 

\- Parents were close to the Sarcophagus Project 

\- Raised in Super Max Prison. 

\- Essentially raised by criminals. 

\- The UNSC executed her parent. 

**Age** **  
** \- 21 _< Assumed>_

 **Gender** \- Female

**Appearance** **  
** \- Deep maroon shoulder-length hair. _< Bleached side fringe; cream in colour.>_

_-_ Notable Scar _< Left side temple, diagonal across bridge of nose, ends at jaw.>_ _  
_

\- Hazel eyes in Nature _< Left eye glazed over- possibly from injury- Further inquiry required.>_

\- Missing left ring finger.

**Armour**  
\- EOS Helmet _< Body Armor not disclosed>_  
  
**Armour** **Enchantment** **  
** \- Hologram **  
**  
**AI** **  
** \- Zeta- the Paranoia Fragment <S _ilver_ _in colour > <<Experiment # 11: Pair unstable AI with Stable Agent>>_

**Leader-board Rank** ****  
\- 9 ****  
  
**Weapon** ****  
\- Knife specialist. ****  
  
**Physical Strengths** **  
** \- Small. _< Light on feet.>_

\- Excel in Hand to Hand Combat.

\- Good with a sniper. _< Wouldn't recommend use in active missions.>_ ****  
  
**Physical Weaknesses** ****  
\- Lacks the needed strength to take on larger combatants without the use of Agility. ****  
  
**Fatal Flaw** ****  
\- Failed both Shotgun and Assault rifle tests.  


**Saving Virtue** ****  
\- Excels in throwing Knives _< Even in tight situations.>_  


**Fears/Dislikes** **  
** \- To be further studied.

_-_ Other Agents _< Mainly Agent South Dakota- To be investigated.>_ **  
**  
**Talents** **  
** \- Precision and patience. < _Only lost chess game to Agent Michigan due to their intensive crying >_

**Anti-talents** ****  
\- Cannot work with improvising. Is never an act first, think later.    
  
\- Cannot communicate emotions.

**Goals** **  
** \- To do her utmost in Project Freelancer, to be a good soldier.

 

**Closing Notes/ Predictions**

_-Agent Maryland has shown tireless strives to complete her objectives_

_-Her inability to communicate her emotions proves difficult. Consider pairing with Agent Michigan due to their over-emotional nature._

_-Follow ups on valuing logic over emotion will be required to monitor her progress_

-Pairing with the Zeta AI will prove an interesting experiment, although her unreadable nature could potentially cause observational testing to be ineffective. May require more in-depth investigation

 

Signed: Dr. Aiden Price.


	2. PERSONNEL REPORT: Agent Michigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Personnel Report for Agent Michigan (Detroit)  
> Written by Dr. Aiden Price.

_**Agent Psychoanalysis Report on Agent Michigan** _

_Conducted by Dr. Aiden Price_

_**Mental** : Stable_

_**Physical** : Mesomorph <Despite looking normal for their height their weight is constantly undetermined. Unsure if this is concerning or not.>  
_

_**Status** : Active_

__

**Induction**  
\- Child of Freelance scientists _< Believed to be studying the effect of Sangheili DNA in Humans.>  
_

_-_ Was used as a human test subject for most of childhood.

\- Enlisted in the army at 16.

\- Served for three years before enlisted by Project Freelancer.

 **Age**  
\- 21 _< Assumed>_  
  
**Gender**  
\- Undetermined _< Confidential Information according to the Director.> <<I have suspicions that he may not even know.>>_

 **Appearance  
** \- Androgynous face.

 _-_ Eyes have Heterochromia Iridum. _< Blue with brown.>_

\- Short dark brown hair, curls on top sides completely shaved.

\- Covered in freckles.

\- Covered in a range of scars and burns. _< Piercing holes are present, however, I have not seen them wear any jewellery.>_

 **Armour**  
\- Recon _< Both helmet and body.>_  
  
**Armour Enchantment**  
\- Promethean Vision  
  
**AI**  
\- Kappa - The Trickster Fragment. _< Blue in colour.>_  
  
**Leaderboard Rank**  
\- 10

 **Weapon  
** \- Specializes with a Light Rifle

\- Occasionally uses Binary Rifle for stealth assassinations. _< Prefers not to use due to the lack of ammo.>_

\- Grenades _< Uses all types but actively avoids covenant plasma grenades.> <<I suspect this is due to childhood trauma.>>_

 **Specialty  
** \- Long Distance Support

 **Physical Strengths**  
\- Hyper-mobility _< Has proved to be able to fit in tight spaces not fit for a human to fit into.>_ ****  
  
**Physical Weaknesses**  
\- Frequently loses balance at random points. _< Possible reaction to experiments conducted on them.>_  
  
**Fatal Flaw**  
\-  Overly-Emotional to a fault.

 **Saving Virtue  
** \- Is consistently correct despite the odds against them. _< Unsure as to the method behind this, needs further investigation.>_

\- Ability to manipulate others with guilt and/or pity with a look. _< I've been told this is referred to as 'Puppy Dog Eyes.'>_

 **Fears/Dislikes  
** \- Issues with certain Agents. _< the Main antagonist appears to be Agent South Dakota.>_

\- Medical procedures.

\- Anything to do with the covenant.

\- Their Parents.

 **Talents  
** \- Specializes in Promethean weapons.

\- Uses grenades effectively no matter the situation. _< This includes Splinter Grenades while the other agents seem to struggle with them.>_

\- Unnaturally Strong. _< Results of covenant DNA> _

**Anti-talents  
** \- Struggles with hand-to-hand combat _. <Due to their habit of second-guessing their actions allowing opponents to strike.>_

 **Goals**  
\- To become better, whether that be stronger, smarter, or funnier. They never want to stop being a better version of themselves.

 

**Closing Notes/ Predictions**

_-Agent Michigan constantly proves them self to be a valuable member of Project Freelancer. However, their 'abilities' need to be addressed thoroughly.  
_

_-Their over-emotional tendencies need to dealt with, consider pairing with Agent Maryland to balance out their emotions.  
_

_-Has formed a dangerous mutual attachment/Attraction to Agent North Dakota. Must keep a close eye on both.  
_

- _Pairing with the Kappa AI could cause problems in the future due to their nature of becoming overly attached to sentient beings. Possible experiment opportunity here to study an Agent's reaction to losing an AI._

 

Signed: Dr. Aiden Price.


	3. MAIN OBJECTIVE: Integrate Agent Maryland Into Project Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light is shone on the shadow of a shadow.

####  **FREELANCER CASE FILE 01.004**

**//Journal Entry: Confidential//**

**Main Objective: Integrate Agent Maryland Into Project Freelancer**

 

Once Maryland had arrived at the Mother of Invention, her presence had been merely explained. Most of Tex’s missions were kept under wraps and as Maryland was one of said missions, she was given no context. She simply appeared one day, in confronting red armour, and didn’t speak a word. In fact, rumour spread that she was mute. All responses were curt nods or salutes, she put her head down and did the work she was told. Maryland was only ever seen in the company of Tex and as Tex wasn’t often present neither was Maryland. The shadow’s shadow. There were words about her story spread in whispers.  _ Daughter of Charon scum. Raised by a supermax prison. Orphaned at the hands of the UNSC.  _ And a single foreign word which was repeated over and over and over.  _ Sarcophagus.  _   
  
The only thing that tied her to the rest of the group was her helmet. EOD, just like CT had. But when asked, Connie said she hadn’t even seen Maryland’s face. Neither had anyone else, apparently. She spoke rarely, was seen even less then that and overall had a presence that caused lingering questions. The only real time she came out of hiding was at the latest hours of the night. From eleven to four in the morning she would be on the training room floor. Carolina would have the floor until midnight on restless nights but once she had gone, Maryland would seemingly rise from the shadows. Every night, without fail, she’d throw the knives over and over until the target had to be replaced. No one took much interest, she had been the first new recruit for a while and as the Director didn’t say anything much, no one would take interest. Except for Agent Washington, that was. His curiosities surfaced on a night where he couldn’t sleep. He had wandered by the spectators room and seen Maryland training. She hit every target with such specificity and precision. It was as if it was all she knew. Wash found himself returning to that spot every night he couldn’t sleep. Because he knew, without fail, the newest shadow of the Project would be out of hiding.    
  
One day after months of building up the courage, Wash went to the training room floor. He held his breath as he spoke to her.   
“Agent Maryland, is it?” Just before the blade left her fingertips, she had frozen. It had been unexpected and so the tip of the blade was still held between her fingers. She barely acknowledged his presence besides a turn of the head, “I was just wondering whether you’d be able to show me how to do that? I’ve always wanted to know...”   
Maryland didn’t move for a few seconds. That was until she flicked the knife into the air and caught it by the blade. Offering the handle to Wash without a word, he took it. Taking a few seconds to line up the throw, he eventually hurtled it towards the target. It did hit. Only it hit the edge, so borderline that Maryland was amazed that it stayed there. There was a few moments of silence, enough for Washington to seriously consider the rumors. There was a chance she  _ was  _ mute.    
“You need to counter the rotation more.”  _ Or not _ . Washington was the first person to hear her voice. It was a lot lower then he had expected, it sounded almost like whispering. “You need to adjust the bend of your wrist. As such.”   
She showed him briefly before she threw it herself. It hit dead center, a perfect throw.    
“Why do you train every night? I’ve seen you, you hit the target  _ every  _ time.”   
She was briefly silent, staring at Washington. Until eventually, she spoke up again.    
“A sharp knife is nothing without a sharp eye.” Her hands grasped her helmet as she tugged it from her head. Washington saw her face for the first time. The most obvious feature was the scar which trailed from the left side of her temple, diagonal across the bridge of her nose, down her cheek towards her jaw. She moved the dark maroon hair which was obscuring her eye, revealing that it was glazed over in a foggy pale grey. Washington put two and two together.    
“And yours isn’t…”   
  


Things were different after that night. Maryland was seen more often. She continued to rarely speak and train at the quietest of hours however she begun to make more appearances. She lingered in the corner of briefings, sat alone at the back during classes, chose the empty table in the cafeteria, but she was  _ there _ . Her missions remained both solo and confidential, her testings were scheduled at random and her voice continued to be heard by no one but Washington.   
“She’s never spoken a word in this ship, Wash, you’re delusional.” York huffed,   
“I’m telling you, York, she  _ can  _ speak! She just…” he didn’t know the end of his own sentence,   
“Is a bad team player? Listen Wash, buddy, blink twice if you’re hearing voices now.”   
“Come on York,” North huffed a laugh, “if Wash says he heard her talk then, well, actually no, he might just be delusional.”   
Washington threw his arms up in the air,   
“Sorry Wash, you just gotta admit, she doesn’t even talk to The Director… that whole ‘yes sir’ at the end of missions? She doesn’t do that. She salutes, she leaves. If she could talk, she’d be thrown off the ship for being disrespectful.”    
Washington rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to get through to either of them. 

 

The following week was the same. If Wash couldn’t sleep then he would walk the halls. North had suggested that he do that, said there was a chance it could clear his head and tire him out. Every night like clockwork, the shadow’s shadow was on the training room floor. Washington would only stop for a mere moment, watch a throw, and then continue on. One night he had an idea. Knives weren’t exactly a specialty in Project Freelancer but Washington managed to find one in the armoury. A million different thoughts ran through his head, most of which were self-doubts and second questionings. By the time he had decided maybe that his idea wasn’t as good as he had once thought it was too late. He was stood a few meters behind her, knife in hand. He took a steady breath, felt the blade between his fingers, and angled his wrist more as he threw it. Being sure to counter the rotation. He felt his lungs freeze once the blade left his fingertips, watching as it flew right past her head. To his surprise, it hit the target. Not dead on, not in the center, but closer in then the first time. Maryland didn’t turn back to look at him, she simply said,   
“An improvement.”   
“You should talk around other people. Not just to make me look not delusional, but because this is supposed to be a team. You need to be a team player,  _ Maryland _ . There’s more to this Project then the training room floor.”    
He turned and left without another word.

 

Nothing much changed within the next few days. If anything, Maryland distanced herself further. Debriefings were missed and she wasn’t seen in the cafeteria either. It was then that Washington gave up on trying to convince people that she wasn’t as secluded as they thought. He was frustrated if anything and he wasn’t trying to hide it.   
“Haven’t seen the bitch in red for a while, aye?” South brought up in the locker room one day.   
“Nope… she’s disappeared once more.” York concurred before looking to Wash, “seen her Shadow Whisperer?”   
“No.” He replied bluntly,    
“Maybe The Director really did throw her from the ship for being disrespectful.” York laughed.   
Just as the words left his mouth the door slid open. Behind it stood Maryland, tense but present. She walked into the light of the locker room but said nothing.   
“Speak of the Devil…” South sneered,    
“Perceptive, Agent South Dakota. Although if you are going to talk about someone behind their back, addressing them isn’t the most effective way to hide it.”

 

_ Silence.  _

  
For the first time, it was not Maryland’s silence.    
“And so she speaks…” York whispered. A clang echoed the room as North dropped his helmet on his foot. He winced, but didn’t cry out. York screwed his face up at North,   
“Sorry just… took me by surprise. Why are you here Maryland?”   
She didn’t say anything for a few brief moments before she looked to Washington.  
  
_ “Someone told me that there is more to this Project then the training room…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww... To think I first wrote about Maryland four years ago and here I am now... Thank you Ray for finding my confidence, I couldn't have started posting this without you.


	4. MAIN OBJECTIVE: Integrate Agent Michigan Into Project Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York ‘volunteers’ to help the new recruit get settled and gets more than he bargained for.

“York, the Director needs to see you,” South whined as she flopped herself down on the table. York looked up from where he was playing a game of Snap with North and Wash. He looked up from his space at the table with a pout, ”But I’m winning...” He mumbled as Wash placed a card on the stack. His smile lit up for a second as he slammed his hand down on the stack of cards causing them to fly all over the place as he screamed, “I WIN!” Before proceeding to punch Wash in the arm.

“How many times do I have to tell you, that’s  _ not _ how the game works!” Wash whined miserably as he held his arm. 

“It’s more fun this way.” He said with a shrug as he stood up and walked out the door, heading down the corridor to the Director’s office. 

“Yeah, Maybe for you,” Wash called out at the last second causing the agent to laugh. York spent the entire walk to the office trying to think of something he could have possibly done that would have potentially gotten him in trouble again, yet his mind constantly drew a blank for any recent “incidents”. He pushed open the door after taking a deep breath and prepared for the worst, countless apologises on the tip of his tongue as he looked around the room. In a seat sat a male with dark brown hair, a recon helmet sat in front of him on the table pastel green in colour. York froze with a raised eyebrow, his hands up in surrender as he looked to the Director. 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” He asked, closing the door slowly. The boy turned to look at him, instantly catching his eyes. York couldn’t help to stare, however, their eyes were captivating. The right one was crystal blue, yet the left one was a blurred mix of blue and a deep caramel brown. York heard the words leave his mouth before he’d even realised he’d said them.   
  


“Your eyes.” his instantaneous thought was ‘ _ what the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ York.’ _

The boy watched him for a moment before laughing, it was higher in pitch than he was expecting and suddenly he questioned if the person in front of him was actually a boy. The Agent didn’t say anything further but turned back to The Director,   
“This is Agent Michigan, our newest recruit. We’re going to need you to, we’ll for a better word for it, babysit Michigan until we can get Maryland to agree to share their dorm.” He seemed firm in his words yet, York couldn’t help but frown at the situation. It was his day off, nothing to do but free time and now he stuck with a child? No fair.    
  


“Yes sir,” He said, trying to hide the reluctant tone in his voice as Michigan stood up with a bounce in their step. They smiled at him brightly at him before grabbing their helmet. It was an awkward silence as they filed out of the office and into the corridor.    
  


“So, what’s wrong with my eyes? Because you can’t really talk in this situation.” Michigan said, trying to keep up with York’s pace as he walked with no destination. 

“Nothing’s wrong with them. I just haven’t seen people with two colours eyes before.” 

“Yours are two different colours.” 

“No, one of mine is busted. Not the same thing.”

“Well, yes technically but it’s still a different colour.”    
  


He didn’t have a response for that so instead, he kept quiet, thinking about how he could be in bed right now, or kicking Wash’s ass in Snap again. Anywhere but here. Maybe all he had to do was ditch them as quickly as possible and he could go back to his perfect Sunday, despite the fact that he wasn’t really sure what day it was. 

 

“How about we check out the training room floor? We can see what weapons you’re good with?”

“Oh, well I could tell you that-”

“Yup, training room it is.” York finished interrupting the younger agent as he walked off as fast as his legs would carry him. He was hoping to lose Michigan within the maze of corridors, however, when he turned the corner of the corridor Michigan was right there in front of him with a bright smile.    
  


“How the fu-” He stopped himself from finishing his sentence, “Oh, nice work keeping up. Glad to see you didn’t get lost.”  


“Oh no, I almost did but I just guessed which corridor to follow and ended up here.”   
  


_ ‘Who the fuck is this?’  _ York thought to himself as he turned around and grumbled stuff to himself before walking into the room.    
  


“Welcome Agent York and Agent Michigan,” A female voice said filling the air as they walked in, Michigan’s face lit up as they looked around in awe.    
  


“Hello, F.I.L.S.S. Run training level three for Agent Michigan please,” York said as he walked over to the weapons table and had a look at the brightly glowing weapons. “F.I.L.S.S? What sort of weapons are these?” He asked before looking to Michigan who squealed excitedly, running over and picking up the rifle looking weapon.    
  


“Hello, baby!” They purred softly, adjusting their grip on the weapon as york stared at them in confusion. 

“Training level starts in ten seconds, please leave the stage, York,” F.I.L.S.S said, not answering his previous question. He crossed his arms and walked off, preparing to leave them in the training room and run away, yet he found himself moving to the observation bay, his curiosity getting the better of him.    
  


“These are Promethean Weapon’s, Agent York.” F.I.L.S.S said through the speakers of the bay, “Agent Michigan was part of a secret operative in the UNSC who specialises in using the Promethean weapons against them. They become very well-known for their skills with both a Light Rifle and Binary Rifle. They have skills that could give Agent North Dakota a run for his money.”    
  


York was silent for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched carefully as Michigan dodged and moved their way around the course set for them, everything seemed normal until the agent jumped down for the pillar they were hiding on and left a dent in the floor. His eye widened as he moved closer to the glass, his hands pressed against in to steady himself.    
  


“How the fuck?!” He said, unable to understand what just happened.   


“Michigan was apart of the covenant experiment that got shut down ten years ago when the UNSC discovered the main scientists used their own child as a test subject after countless failed tests on animals.”   
  


York paused for a moment, a frown present on his face as he looked to the corner of the room as if F.I.L.S.S would magically appear there. Was Michigan that child? The covenant is a scary race, who knows what side effects could do to a human, let alone a child.    
  


“F.I.L.S.S, that is confidential information.” The counsellor said as he walked into the observation bay, he had his hands behind his back as he nodded to York. 

“Agent York was trying to ‘ditch’ Agent Michigan,” F.I.L.S.S replied, she almost sounded like was smirking which made York uncomfortable.    
  


“I wasn’t trying to ditch them as such, just, let them explore by themselves. Alone, so I didn’t have to babysit them.” York said with an awkward chuckle. The counsellor wasn’t impressed with his excuse. The door made it’s familiar whooshing noise as it opened and the Director walked in.    
  


“F.I.L.S.S, Please change the weapons in the training room to Covenant models.” He said, his eyes not leaving York who frowned deeper, unsure at what the director was playing at. 

“Of course, Director.” She replied before her voice travelled over the loudspeaker of the training room. “Agent Michigan, please place the weapons on the table and collect another set. Director's orders.”   
  


Michigan happily nodded as the firing stopped and they placed the Light Rifle on the table. It quickly sunk into the ground and was replaced with a collection of blue weapons. Michigan took a step back, their hands up as their body went tense. From what York could see they weren’t reacting to the well to the sight of the weapons. The director hummed, unimpressed before he told F.I.L.S.S to start the round again without giving them time to pick up any of the guns on the table. York turned to protest, this wasn’t fair and he was going to make sure the director knew that, yet the counsellor stopped him with a raised eyebrow.    
  


“You didn’t want to babysit them, remember?” His voice was condescending and he knew they were doing this to get a reaction out of him, he almost walked away then not wanting to let them win when a high pitched scream filled the air. York turned to see three Covenant Elite holograms in the training room, each one with their gun trailed on a defenceless Michigan who was clutching their bleeding arm on the floor. They looked ridiculously real even York felt a shiver down his back.  
  


“Punish me, leave Michigan alone. They don’t deserve this.” York said quickly, his hands clenched at his side as the director watched him with his eye raised. 

“Agent York, I asked you to help Agent Michigan for a reason, if you remember correctly, your first day here didn’t go smoothly either. Michigan will be your support for your next mission. Make sure they’re prepared. F.I.L.S.S, that’s enough.” And then he left the counsellor on his tail. York was left there in a silent trance for a moment before F.I.L.S.S spoke again.    
  


“Agent York, Michigan needs medical attention.” he nodded and thanked her before walking out of the room and to the training room floor, his hands by his sides in tight fists as he tried his hardest not to punch something. This was his fault, the Director wouldn’t have done this if he hadn’t been so selfish. When the doors to the training room opened he noticed instantly that Michigan had taken their helmet off, it was thrown carelessly on the floor as they sat like a child on the floor.    
  


“Oh! Hello Agent York, I’m sorry you had to see that. I hadn’t been expecting it. I thought you were leaving?” They said, their tone happy despite the fact that their face was stained with tears and their arm was still bleeding through their armour. They clearly knew he was trying to ditch them yet they didn’t seem upset about it, almost as if they’d expected it. That just made York feel even worse. On top of that, the director knew their biggest weakness and he was going to exploit that just like he did with everyone else in this damn project. York couldn’t let that happen, he owed it to them to protect them. He made a silent promise to himself that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to the young agent ever again.    
  


“Come on Snipes,” He said softly, walking over to help them up. “Let’s get you to the medic.” 

“Snipes?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen anyone as good with a sniper as North in a long time, let alone someone who could possibly put him in his place. So, your name is now snipes.”


	5. MISSION 01.014: Retrieve Intel From The Begotten Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent's Maryland and Michigan are given their first Mission together as a trial run due to their positions on the leaderboard and their specialties. Unfortunately for them, the Mission doesn't go exactly to plan and the two are faced with life-threatening complications that leave both of them worst for ware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry this took so long, unfortunately, Ray has not been mentally well and Leigh has been working ridiculously hard over the Christmas holidays and while we're not back completely we sure promise to try updating more often. These characters mean the world to us and we're really glad that others like them almost as much as we do. We have decided to put all of the other agent's personnel reports into another story so it's easier for you all to find a certain agent that we've introduced. We really hope you enjoy this chapter as we worked really hard on it.  
> Feel free to ask either of us any questions you might have about Michigan or Maryland on our Instagram @ThoseTheLeaderboardForgot.  
> Keep an eye out for TTLBF Bingo which we plan to post soon, you might be able to win yourself an OC drawing done by Leigh and a cameo on a chapter of TTLBF. Thanks for reading, we both appreciate you all so much. x

Neither Maryland nor Michigan were entirely sure on just what they had to prepare for. When they had been called into their mission briefing it had been their first interaction. Maryland had seen the other agent’s name appear on the roster a mere few months beforehand but hadn’t considered it any more than any other agent. A bit of research, somewhat of an inquiry, and then life took over again. Maryland had been running solo for nearly every mission since her first so she had been puzzled when the green soldier appeared in the debriefing. Having been at Freelancer for nearly a year, Detroit had become well known to take for back up on most missions, however, hadn’t been given their own proper mission before. They had inquired about Maryland on occasion but everyone said the same thing, Tex’s shadow? The one with the knives? A recurring theme, it seemed. The mission seemed very straightforward at first, steal intel, that’s all they really did within the project. Maryland was already in the briefing room by the time that Michigan strolled in. They looked to Maryland, to the clock, and back,  
“You’re punctual,” Michigan commented, watching Maryland who stood by the table with the straightest posture.  
“You’re observant.” Maryland’s whispery voice was monotone.  
“Gotta be, I’m your cover.” They held their hand out to Maryland, “Michigan, I’m assuming I am your lookout for this mission…”  
Maryland was hesitant. Michigan noticed it immediately, the way Maryland’s already tense muscles somehow tensed further. After a brief few moments, she held her hand out.  
“Maryland, I assume I’m your infiltrator…”  
Michigan took her hand in a firm shake,  
“You’re missing a finger.”  
“You continue to be perceptive.” Maryland’s tone was absent of sarcasm but it was clearly intended,  
“As I said, It’s my job.” Michigan winked before putting their helmet on, ”what level is this mission?”  
“Four.”  
“Oh, four? That’s just shits ‘n’ gigs.” Maryland looked to Michigan blankly, “...yeah, level one is super angst and four is just shits ‘n’ gigs.”  
Maryland was in stunned silence before she muttered under her breath,  
“You better be sure the Director doesn’t catch you saying that.”  
“Oh, he won’t, he’s too busy with his level one super angst.”

“Agent Maryland! Agent Michigan!” As if the universe had heard Michigan’s words, The Director entered the room. Michigan let out a tiny gasp and elbowed Maryland before whispering,  
“Not too busy with his level one super angst?” They then spoke up, “Sir, Michigan is so ugly to say, just call me…. Detroit. Yeah, that’ll do for the time being...”  
“I’m not entirely sure if that’s allowed, Michigan.” The Counsellor was only mere steps behind the Director.  
“Sorry, who are you talking to?” Michigan asked, “because I know it’s not me?”  
“Michigan, let’s take this ser--” The Counsellor was interrupted,  
“Who?”  
“Michigan.”  
“Whomst?”  
“If Michigan doesn’t find their name fitting, then Detroit is acceptable… however, it will remain as Michigan on official records…” The Director stopped the back and forth bickering between who was now Detroit and The Counsellor, his tolerance for Detroit’s antics was already drawing thin. “However… onto the more pressing matters… the mission.”  
“Agent Maryland and Agent Michi--” The Counsellor stopped himself, “sorry, Agent Detroit,” Detroit smiled smugly and appeared to start paying attention to the counsellor. “You’re being sent on an infiltration mission, the UNSC has uncovered some information on the Resistance's hideouts which would be greatly beneficial for the project....”  
“Maryland, you’re on infiltration. Detroit, you’re her lookout.” The Director stepped forward,  
“Stealth is of the essence, Maryland I imagine you will have no problems with that. Detroit, utilise scopes and thermals. You must not cause a scene, you must not make your presence known. Ask Agents North and South Dakota about their mission to the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility. They were unsuccessful in stealth, which in turn will make your current mission more difficult.” The Counsellor trailed off, having not broken his eye contact with the agents.  
“You leave in E-minus one hour. Your target is a crashed CCS-class battlecruiser, the Begotten Angel. We have intel that suggests the wreck is now inhabited and the ship's internals are back online. You’re a new team, but the system has determined the order, we’re sending you in. Dismissed."  
In unison, both agents saluted,  
“Yes, Sir!”

Not even a mere centimetre out of the briefing room, Detroit started cackling,  
“Oh my god. North failed a stealth mission, how did I not know this. Brb. Rubbing it in his face.”  
Maryland’s new partner disappeared in an instant. Leaving her shell-shocked. Who said Brb in a verbal conversation? She walked off towards the classroom wanting to be prepared for this mission to the best of her ability. Michigan was an unpredictable force that caused her concern.

Detroit found North and York in the cafeteria. It was a usual go-to spot for the agents who didn’t particularly want to try and fight agents like Tex or Carolina for spots on the training room floor during their spare time. The cafeteria was big, open and had enough coffee to keep most agents entertained for a couple of hours. Detroit sat down with a thud at the table, their helmet landing loudly on the floor with a thud. York appeared to jump out of his suit while North just looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“So, I just had the most interesting conversation with the director, Agent North Dakota.”  
York exhaled quickly, trying to cover a snort by drinking the lukewarm coffee in front of him. “Oh man, you’re in trouble, they used your full name.”  
“Oh uh, I’m not sure if I like the sound of that.” North chuckled, although a little worried.  
“The Director mentioned that a certain pair had a lil oopsie whoopsie doopsie and failed a stealth mission.”  
There was a quick moment of silence before York couldn’t contain his laughter and the coffee he was drinking came out his nose. North’s ears went bright red as he looked down.  
“Okay, well, It wasn’t all my fault. Someone has a hard time following instructions.”  
“Are we not going to address that Snipes just said ‘oopsie whoopsie doopsie’?” York said interrupting the conversation.  
“No, we are going to address the fact that Agent North Dakota, Freelancer’s shining king of recon, messed up a stealth mission,” Detroit said smugly, their tone laced with teasing as they placed their head on their hands and battered their eyelashes at him.  
“At least I’ve done a stealth mission before, Agent Michigan,” North said, returning the same teasing tone to Detroit. York broke their intimate moment with a cough and a gag like every good older brother would.  
“Yeah well, That’s about to change. In like, less than an hour I’m leaving for my own mission. See me off, won’t you.” Detroit stood up from the table, taking their helmet with them, “Also, it’s Detroit now, I plan to make the Counsellor’s life hell from here on out.”  
They winked as they placed their helmet back on their head and left the cafeteria. They could hear York laughing at North about the colour of his ears as the door shut behind them.

E-minus one hour, Maryland contemplated, just enough time dig through the mission files and analyse them word by word. Although she was briefly distracted by the wonder of whether E-minus was the correct terminology. Had the Begotten Angel still been airborne then yes, E-minus would be correct? But a crashed ship was a separate classification. She brushed passed the possible mistake in terminology and turned her attention to the findings before her. She would proceed to use the next hour to analyse every sentence word by word. Bjørndal, the Begotten Angel, all of it.

York and North certainly did see Detroit off for their mission. So did Florida, Delaware, Rhode Island, Washington and Illinois as well as South and Carolina who had been dragged along only somewhat forcefully. Wash stayed long enough to wish Detroit luck with their mission, stuttering over their name a couple of times having no idea why they chose Detroit of all names. York stuck pretty closely to the right side of Detroit, reminding them over and over again to focus on just coming home, that the mission wasn’t more important than their life which Detroit simply brushed off with a laugh.

“Key, Don’t stress, you’re acting as if this is some level one super angst,” Detroit said softly before wrapping their arms around his waist for a hug.  
“Four minutes agents,” 479ner said walking past as Detroit pulled away and started rushing around giving out hugs to the other agents. They even gave South a hug who only returned it due to the look she got from her brother. When they got to North, however, their hug lasted a lot longer than normal causing the agents around them to snicker and roll their eyes. They only pulled away when Maryland stepped into the ship and Detroit was required to follow.

Departing for the mission was strange for Maryland. The crowd was much bigger than the usual turn out. She had been farewelled to all her prior missions by Tex as well as Washington on occasion. Maryland immersed herself in the unfamiliarity of it all. Laughter and banter flooded the launch pad, something Maryland had never heard bounce off the walls. She decided she preferred silence to concentrate. A sudden loud clicking by her ears awoke her from her hypnotised state,  
“Maryland?!” Washington exclaimed, for what Maryland guessed was a third time. She turned her head slowly, “a bigger crowd compared to what you're used to? I had to click three times to get your attention. Nervous?” Maryland knew that Washington knew the answer to that. “No. It’s unfamiliar.”  
“You don’t like change, do you...?” He asked, wanting an answer but not expecting to get one.  
“I like structure.”  
Or at least was hoping to get an answer that wasn’t cryptic. Washington was becoming more concerned for Maryland as time ticked by. She seemed more distant than usual. Which, up until that point, hadn’t seemed possible.  
“Hey, listen, it’ll be fine Mary...” Washington trailed off before he realised what he had said. “Maryland. I mean. Sorry. It’s your first non-solo mission. You’ve got this. And besides, I bet the Director wouldn’t pair you up with Michigan if you two weren’t going to see eye to eye.”

“God I wish this was some level one super angst...”  
Maryland frowned at the words that left Detroit’s mouth. Washington’s bet had been wrong and was yet to be proven otherwise. The two stood by the Pelican’s doors, awaiting 479 to lower them into Point A. Wash had said not much more than shrugged and wished her a safe return. Detroit, on the other hand, had been farewelled with cackles of laughter and concerned embraces. Some of which lingered more than others.  
“Level One for us would be too much. We’re a new pair up, the system’s order isn’t perfect, we need to be sure we can do this.”  
“Wow alright, Debbie Downer. Pessimistic Pete. Miserable Mary.” They then laughed, “that last one works, doesn’t it Mary?”  
“The name is Maryland, Michigan.”  
“The name is Detroit, Mary.” Detroit didn’t miss a beat.  
“I’d prefer if you used my code name in its entirety.”  
“You let Wash call you Mary?”  
“Agent Washington followed it up with an apology...” she reminded the green spartan.  
“Mhm. Well, Maryland is boring... I’ll have to come up with something else.”  
“Maryland is code.”  
“Code is boring.”

“We have reached point A; Agents get ready for drop off. Rug up, it’s going to be cold!” 479 yelled from the front. It was just as she spoke that the doors began to lower. A cold blast of crisp air buffeted into the ship, bringing the smallest flakes of snow with it. Maryland gave 479 a quick salute before jumping from the ship. She landed with a crunch of snow beneath her boots and, to her puzzlement, looked up to see Detroit already on the ground.  
“Yes I did fall quicker than you and no it’s not a party trick.”  
“Party… what?” Maryland repeated, her words merely whispers amongst a billowing wind.  
“Party trick. You know. Tricks for parties.” Detroit fiddled with their sniper’s zoom.  
“That’s not an explanation, Michigan, just the same words in a different order.”  
“Whomst?”  
“Let’s get to Point B.”

Point B was a ledge overlooking the crashed ship. It was mostly buried in snow, although there was a mere open section that Maryland assumed would be her entry point.  
“Okay.” Detroit grabbed the closest branch of the tree beside them, “let’s go get this bread.”  
They pulled themselves up in a single quick motion. Maryland did her best not to sigh nor question what the statement really meant.  
“Advancing.” She opened up the comms.  
Detroit watched from the tree as Maryland entered the ship remnants.

Detroit expected communication. Partners communicated. Except, apparently, for Maryland. She made occasional comments, observations, but most of the information Detroit received was through the thermals.  
“You don’t talk much, do you?” Michigan asked, receiving no response, “aaaand point proven?”  
“Michigan, I am nearly in the main room of the ship, this is not the time for point-proving.”  
“Sorry I can’t hear you over your pessimism. I also don’t know who it is you’re talking to?”

Detroit received nothing but a repressed sigh over the comms.  
“So, what exactly are we looking for?”  
“Information on a classified project. They’ve recently been reactivated by an unknown source and we’re here to get it back. The information I believe I may have just found. Inserting drive now, initiating the transfer.”  
“Aye score one for the strong-and-silent-type-cliché. Well, I’m not picking up a single heat signature other than yours from inside, and there’s nothing out here. I’m coming in.”  
“We were given our posts, Michigan. You should stay there.”  
“Well Michigan can stay out here, Detroit is coming in.”

When Maryland didn’t argue back at her partner, either from complete frustration for the other agent or she simply didn’t care anymore, Detroit gracefully jumped down from their hiding spot in the tree landing with their arms out and a cheeky grin plastered across their face. Staring at the Begotten Angel on ground level was a weird experience, you could see the extent of the damage the whole ship was tilted to an almost perfect 45-degree angle while a bird's eye view gave it the appearance that nothing was wrong. Pushing open the door that Maryland had slipped into Detroit made their way down the corridor with some difficulty. It was as if the gravity inside the ship had increased the moment they had stepped inside.

“Maryland?” Detroit opened up the comms again, their voice echoing the chamber.  
“I read you.”  
“Are you having trouble walking?”  
“Negative. Over and out.”

Detroit shook their head and sighed, they must have been imagining things. They continued on down the corridor, jumping slightly when a bone cracked beneath their boot. They winced and mumbled a soft apology to the poor soldier before continuing on toward the middle of the ship. They weren’t even half of the way into the ship before they came across a large group of skeletons all huddled in a room. They sighed deeply and shook their head.  
“Recently inhabited, my ass.”

Once they rounded the corner for the main room and entered they wished they hadn’t. Maryland stood in the middle of the room with a bright blue energy sword. It’s glow lit up the entire room but Detroit couldn’t stop staring at their partner and how relaxed they looked holding the blade, studying it carefully the best she could with her helmet on. Detroit couldn’t say anything, the first wave hit them softly as tingles ran over the body. Down the corridor at the end of the room was a larger collection of Covenant weapons sitting there in crates, mocking the agent from a distance. Once the initial shock left Detroit's body they took a step closer only to take a step back as if they walked into an electric fence. Maryland looked up at her partner and waved them over.

“Michigan, look at this.”  
“No, where did you get that?”  
“Approximately eight metrical feet North Westerly. It’s fascinating isn’t it?”  
“Can’t you just use meters?” Detroit exclaimed, “and no, put it down, put it away. It’s not safe.”  
“I’ve never seen Covenant tech up close before, Michigan. Look how well balanced the blade is.”  
Detroit held their breath for a moment, something wasn’t right. Their intel hadn’t said that the Begotten Angel was Covenant tech, the weapons seemed incredibly out of place. Detroit could feel their body pulsate and jolt as the stronger the anger around them became, it was one of the more harsher side effects of their genetic mutation.

Maryland only began to notice something was wrong when Detroit dropped to their knees groaning. They clawed at their helmet as if they couldn’t breathe, struggling to pull it off their head. It wasn’t until they stopped moving that Maryland spoke.  
“Michigan?”  
No answer.  
“Michigan?” There was mild hesitation in her voice as she walked closer to the agent who had seemingly frozen on the ground. She stumbled back shocked when Detroit opened their mouth because it was no longer the soft fun-loving tone Detroit had, it was filled with static and pain.  
“S-stop, please. It hurts.”  
Maryland walked closer, her hand outstretched to help their teammate up.  
“Stay away!” The voice said, unpleasantly shrill, like a child’s scream.  
“Michigan, cut this out.” Maryland hissed.  
“Y-you’re just like the rest of them.” The vice becomes deeper this time, harsher and full of hatred, “You helped them make me into this- freak.”  
Slowly their body convulsed, their movements became jaggered and rigid as if they were being controlled by some external force. Their arms bent in a way that should have broken bones, their legs appeared to stretch as they walked closer yet their head hung to the side as if they were asleep. There was a short spine-chilling laugh as their head slowly straightened up before they lunged for Maryland.

Maryland was quick enough to dodge the attack,  
“Michigan.” She exclaimed as the Agent tumbled to the floor behind her. They were back to their feet in a mere second, charging at their partner. Once more, Maryland moved to the side. Only this time she swung out, catching the back of Detroit's head. They crashed to the floor, head rolling from side to side as they tried to get back to their feet. Maryland’s punch should have knocked Detroit out but, as they returned to their feet, Maryland realised that a larger force was at play.  
“Detroit, snap out of it.”  
The blue lights of the ship put Detroit in silhouette.

“You think I’m beneath you.” The voice said as they cracked their knuckles, “You think that you’re above me, you don’t need a partner. The bitch in red doesn’t want to be stuck with some hybrid freak.”  
Detroit lunged for her again, this time anticipating her reaction and caught her around the stomach, both of them fell to the ground with Detroit on top. In lightning quick movements they pulled their arm back and slammed it down on the front of her helmet. Maryland dodged the second time as Detroit’s fist slammed into the concrete the entire floor crumbling as it shattered. Maryland nearly cussed to herself, looking at the sword’s handle which had skipped across the floor out of reach. No, Maryland considered, too risky. Her fists could fight Detroit off well enough. As well as her legs. Which was apparent once Maryland lashed out and caught Detroit’s stomach with her boot. They crashed to the floor and was unable to even groan in pain before Maryland was back on her feet with her clenched fists by her side.  
“I’m, I’m sorry…”  
Maryland didn’t lower her hands.  
“Sorry Maryland, I didn’t mean to—“  
Before Maryland could even see it, Detroit threw their leg out to catch Maryland’s kneecap with the sharpest part of the boot. She felt her knee buckle from the force and gravity take her.  
“Detroit! Wake up!” Maryland demanded with a clenched jaw. The green spartan lunged for their partner but caught a foot to the chest. Detroit fell backwards hard enough for their helmet to fall from their head.

The moment the helmet fell to the floor Maryland could see the difference in Detroit’s appearance, their ears had become pointed and their eyes glowed an eerie blue colour that swirled with black. She definitely prefers the mismatched eyes to these hollow, expressionless ones. Their head twitched for a moment and their eyes flickered like a dying lightbulb back to their regular colours. Yet, Maryland swung again, this time her fist hit the flesh of Detroit's cheek and their head snap to the side from the force. Detroit didn’t cry out in pain or grunt from the force but hissed in an animal-like tone. Maryland struck again, ruthlessly  
“Snap out of it!” She demanded again, throwing another punch.  
“Charon scum!—” Detroit hissed again but was cut off as they caught another hit to the jaw. Anything else that Detroit was saying was saying was unintelligible through the impact of Maryland’s fists. It was not long before blue blood had begun to spill out of Detroit’s mouth and nose. Words were becoming clogged by a torrential amount of cerulean.  
“Mary—“ that cry had sounded different. But it did not stop Maryland’s fists in its path, “Maryland please—“  
The cry that left Detroit’s mouth was almost a whimper. Still, she fought on. Maryland only stopped once Detroit no longer resisted her and they lay limp. Maryland sat back, panting, solemnly silent. She edged over to her partner and looked over the green Agent. The moment that Maryland lifted Detroit’s eyelids to see one blue and one hazel eye, she got on comms,  
“Command I need immediate extraction and medical ready at the base. Agent Michigan is injured and in urgent need of assistance.” She could only imagine the bones she could have broken.

Maryland sat on the ground clutching Detroit as the pelican landed. York was the first off, rushing over with no hesitation to grab the younger agent. He felt bad for the look he gave Maryland later but at the time he found irritation in the stone cold look on her face.  
“What happened?” He had hissed as he picked Detroit up  
“That’s classified, Agent York. I’ll report it in the mission summary.” York found anger in the fact that Maryland boarded the ship with only the merest of limps.  
“God damn you, they’re injured!” He shook his head, studying their bruised and bloodied face. He remembered finding out their blood was an eerie blue colour from their medical and feeling intrigued but seeing so much smeared and dried on their face just made him feel sick.  
“I’m aware Agent York. I’m the one who injured them.”  
It was then that York realised there was something bigger at play. Maryland was stone cold, yes, but she only really cared for the objective. Attacking an agent, her partner of all people, had no clear motive. There had to be something more. The ride back was smooth but silent. Maryland didn’t utter a syllable to York. By she did, on occasion, speak to 479. York wondered just what was going on in her head and, more importantly, what had gone on during the mission.

-

After the mission, everyone had gravitated towards the medical ward, each person with their own varying degree of concern for the green agent. Yet the lack of Maryland in the ward caused some confusion on Washington’s Part. He found it even weirder to see Maryland sitting alone in the lounge by herself. He turned to leave when soft voices travelled out of the doorway and he couldn’t help stopping to listen for a moment.

“I didn’t mean what I said.” the first voice said, their volume barely a whisper.  
“It was not your fault Mi-...” Maryland answered, Her voice was also gently and soft. The moment felt intimate and he felt like he was intruding so Washington left pretty quickly after that.

It was only a couple of hours later that Wash decided to investigate the previous encounter to satisfy his own curiosity and to confirm his suspicions after running into a frantic York who had managed to lose an entire person from his care.

“Maryland?”  
“Quiet.” She said instantly turning around to look at him, her finger moving to her lips to signal silence.  
Wash raised his eyebrow at her and moved closer. Nestled with their face in her stomach was a badly bruised Detroit, covered in bandages and other medical equipment, they were out cold. Maryland didn’t look as uncomfortable as she usually did.  
“Wha-?” Wash asked, not lowering his tone.  
“Quiet.”  
“Sorry! Sorry.. what’s Detroit doing here?” He whispered.  
“They came to apologise, and tell me that what happened wasn’t my fault.”  
“But, they’re hurt.”  
“I can see that.”  
“They should be in the medical bay.”  
“I know that.”  
He paused for a moment before continuing.  
“Why aren’t they in the medical bay?”  
“They have bad associations to medical procedures.”  
“But why are they with you? And not York or even North? For instance.”  
Maryland sighed,  
“They wanted to make sure I didn’t blame myself.”  
“Do you?” His eyes beckoned for context.  
“I don’t stop until the target is on the floor.”

Wash frowned but knew it didn’t matter what he said, it really wouldn’t change her mind so he tried to change the subject instead.  
“How long have you been sitting here?”  
“Time is a man-made concept-“  
Wash just stared at her and crossed his arms.  
“Two hundred and forty minutes.” She finally admitted.  
“Can’t you just use hours?! And aren’t you sore?”  
“I do not want to wake them.”  
“I’m sure they’d understand.”  
“They deserve to rest.”  
“At least let me keep you company.”  
“You surely have better things to do, Agent Washington.”  
“At least let me keep you company, Mary.” Wash was silent again for a moment before sitting down on the floor by Maryland’s legs.

When a panicked York finally found Detroit his uneasiness melted away as he looked to the three of them. Detroit held Maryland’s hand tightly, their face completely at peace while Maryland was bent over slightly, her arms crossed yet she held onto Detroit’s hand with her normal determination. Washington lay with he head on the couch, mouth open as he breathed deeply. It was a touching moment really. He just wished it lasted longer.


	6. MISSION 01.020: Employ the Environmentalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii finds herself among Freelancer's ranks... somehow.

When Maryland and Detroit first saw Agent Hawaii they were at a loss for words. It was no secret that the armour of the Freelancers weren’t particularly coded for, nor were they unified. But Agent Hawaii’s armour was the peak of ridiculousness. It was a delicate shade of baby blue with the brightest pink trimmings. The helmet was an entirely different story. On both sides was a single vivid pink and yellow frangipani. There was a distinct shape to the helmet as well, something which couldn’t be identified until a whisper left Maryland’s mouth,

“It’s a motherfucking whale...” she was confused enough to swear. Detroit could suddenly see it too. The bottom of both sides of the helmet stuck out to resemble fins. There was a structure to the back of it which Detroit then recognised as a whale’s tail. There were also two dots either side of the visor to represent the whale’s eyes. Maryland had been right.    
“Whale shit...” Detroit whispered before laughing, “get it?  _ Well shit  _ but it’s  _ whale shit.. _ .”    
“I understand your play on words, Detroit... I don’t understand this play on professionalism.” Maryland nodded towards the Agent as they approached.   
“Freelancer? Professionalism?” Detroit scoffed, “please.”    
  
“Agents Maryland and Detroit, meet Agent Hawaii.” The Counselor introduced them.   
“Nice to meet you.” Hawaii nodded to them, her voice smooth.    
“Mhm likewise...” Detroit held their hand out to shake Hawaii’s who then repeated the gesture with Maryland who remained quiet.    
“I’m gonna help Arizona out with the room...” Hawaii turned to the Counselor but didn’t move without a nod of approval. She said goodbye to both Maryland and Detroit before approaching the door. Then, without warning, she picked up the nearest item and threw it to the ground. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces before she screamed, “anarchy!”   
  
The stunned silence from Maryland and Detroit prompted the Counselor to provide context.    
“Agent Hawaii does that repeatedly...” his words were nothing much more than a whisper, “she seems to have a compulsion too...”    
“Seems...” Detroit couldn’t find the right word,   
“Insufferable.” Maryland concluded.    
“Ouch a bit harsh. I was going to say... too extreme to bare.” Detroit said,   
“The word for that is insufferable.” Maryland’s tone nearly sunk into sarcasm.    
“Agent Hawaii is an odd individual.” The Counselor informed them,   
“My first clue of that was the whale helmet...” Detroit smugly smiled.    
“Mine was the damage of Freelancer property. The clock may be small but it’s still the Director’s.” Maryland reminded them.    
“Agent Hawaii isn’t here for the same reasons as most Agents.” The Counselor caught their attentions, “she’s here because she is required to be by law. Agent Hawaii is an environmental representative. She has expressed great concern about the effects of military activity on the biosphere and so she’s been stationed here. Why we need an environmentalist on this ship? I’m not certain.”   
“Look I love Mother Nature just as much as the next tree hugger, but, is she necessary?” Detroit threw their arms up in the air.    
“In all honesty…” Maryland interrupted, “I believe this will be good for the project. We don’t usually consider extraneous effects. We’re the good guys... I believe Hawaii could help us show that.”   
“You mean when she’s not screaming anarchy and smashing clocks?”   
Maryland bit her lower lip in defeat.    
“Yes.”    
  
Hawaii had only been implemented into Freelancer for a week before she had run out of clocks to smash. Every time she left the room she would do the same thing. Take the closest object, shatter it, and scream anarchy. She was very chatty, it was clear that she had a lot on her mind. Maryland wondered what five minutes would be like in her head, until she casually said in a conversation,   
“Societies have to fall to be reborn.”    
And after that Maryland no longer wanted to know what it was like in her head. 


	7. MAIN OBJECTIVE: Implant the Zeta AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryland receives her unfortunate AI implantation.

####  “It’ll hurt only a little.” Maryland cursed the Counsellor’s voice. It was much like her own; smooth and low. Comforting when need be. Unfortunately, the Counsellor used it to his advantage. He was a good persuader, Maryland had seen agents agree to things they wouldn’t usually just because he had asked. The right pitch, a perfect facade. It’ll hurt only a little translated to, it’ll hurt a little too much.   
“Due to Zeta’s nature, however, we will be putting you under.”  
Maryland frowned slightly at that. She didn’t mind being unconscious but she did mind another voice in her head. There was intrigue too as she wondered what that voice would be. What would Zeta say? More interestingly, _why?_  
  
The needle slipped into her skin. She watched it break the first layer and move itself further into her flesh. A part of her thought she should be damaged by everything that happened to her before Freelancer. She should squirm at the opening of her flesh, at the splitting of her skin. She should remember why that scar decorated her face and shudder at the thought. But she simply observed with blank eyes and counted down until the anesthetic took her. _Maybe it had been that exact thought that had bought in the torrential wave of flashbacks._

####  _The banging of fists on rusty metal cell doors. Sneers and hisses of inmates. The fear for safety that turned to intrigue. A mere child raised by criminals. A dark turn in the tones of parents. The word sarcophagus. A flash of a thrown shiv. Threats that turned the cheers. Day after day. Until. Jet engines and sudden screams. Knelt on knees. Barely an adult. A desperate attempt at rescue. Self sacrifice that only caused collateral slashing and splitting of a face. Blood soaking into fabric as it begun to pool. Bodies with misplaced heads. Two of them taken by one blade. Crimson mattered in eyelashes. Shaking palms held up in surrender. The welcoming hand of a shadow. Stitches and a second chance._ _  
_ __  
She re-experienced all of it in awful flashes of saturated blur.

####  _ An occasion confrontation of vivid crimson. The memory of the blood pool. The warmth it provided when it sunk into the fabric of her pants. The way it rippled when Tex pulled her to her feet. The two heads deprived of bodies were something else entirely. Strange how it was the most alive their eyes had ever looked. Even stranger that the blade had preyed on her own eye and hands. An attempt at self sacrifice that would lead to numerous stitches, a scar of great proportion, the removal of a finger and the destruction of a single eye. Her parents had caused her pain one last time, even in their demise. They would haunt her from six feet under through the scars that left patterns across her face, the eye that would never see again and the finger she had lost. _

Her awakening was unpleasant and foreign. A blur of faces and slurring of words. She would be unconscious with sudden and horrific intervals of consciousness. There was a fuzzy sensation in her mind and a voice that wasn’t loud enough to surface. Discolouration danced in her brief moments of sight. Although she knew she was between consciousness and unconsciousness, she couldn’t bring herself to fully awaken. Eventually voices sounded familiar. The medic and the Counsellor. Wash and Detroit. Missouri and Hawaii. North and York. Arizona and Tennessee. Once or twice she caught the distinct tone of The Director. Occasionally ‘ _ you should leave her now’ _ to seemingly no one indicated the unpredictable visits from Tex. one day she could recognise the foreign sensation of interwoven fingers and heard an exhausted,

####  “If she were to wake up now, she’d rip the needle from her arm, and stab me in the hand with it…”

####  Seemingly on cue, _her eyes opened._

####  Awakening was no rush of senses. She didn’t gasp or jolt, her eyelids merely slipped open. The world was washed out but in its correct colours. Every muscle in her body felt stiff and her neck hurt so much that she could feel it throb. With one working eye staring dead at the roof, she seemed unresponsive to everything around her.  
“Welcome back to the land of the conscious…” the suddenness of Washington’s voice made her tense. As she did so, her fingers grasped at his, she realised that foreign feeling was exactly what she had suspected. Washington had jumped up from his seat to stand by the bed. Softly, he brushed the fringe away from her eyes.  
“How are you f—“ the door from behind Washington creaked open. Both of them turned their heads,  
“Agent Washington, I’d appreciate if you left the room for now.” The Counsellor smiled his manipulative smile as he looked up from his clipboard, “I would like to talk to Maryland in private…”  
Maryland watched Washington freeze, unsure of what exactly to do. She simply nodded to him, confirming whatever it was he was considering.  
“I’ll… I’ll go get the others…” he whispered, slowly retracting his hand. Once the door shut, Maryland felt an unfamiliar wave of absence. 

####  “Now, Maryland.” The Counsellor refused to sit by the bedside. “How do you feel?”  
Maryland could have spat something sarcastic, she thought of a million things that could make him frown. Instead, she looked within herself and did her best to be honest.  
“I feel I’m in the background. As if I’ve been pushed aside.”  
“Could you elaborate?”  
“I’ve been distanced from everything. There’s someone else in my head and they’ve pushed me backwards.”  
“Has that other person spoken?”  
“No… no and every time he thinks about speaking, I feel adrenaline. Like he’s… paranoid.”  
“Although that’s not the best response, Zeta will be prone to paranoia. It is what he is, after all… are you in any discomfort?”  
Discomfort wasn’t the word for it. Maryland felt disconnected, even more so than usual. The nauseous feeling was unfamiliar.  
“No.”  
“I imagine you won’t hear much from Zeta for a while…” The Counsellor admitted, reading over his notes, “if anything seems wrong- don’t hesitate to tell us.”

Once Maryland was out of recovery, everything ‘seemed wrong’. But she didn’t report it to the Director. Well, not after Zeta first spoke. His voice was rusty and bleak and it showed up unexpectedly. What he said intrigued her and so, she didn’t tell anyone. 

_ “You won’t believe the flaws in this project.” _


	8. Main Objective: Integrate Agent Pennsylvania into Project Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Agent Pennsylvania, our resident unicorn, pink-loving angel.

Agent Pennsylvania’s introduction to Project Freelancer was something else entirely. Detroit and Maryland thought that Agent Hawaii’s armour had been peak of ridiculousness yet somehow Pennsylvania had passed her with flying colours. Literally. The pastel blue of Pennsylvania’s trimming was barely noticeable in comparison to her bright pink armour. Bright being an absolute and undeniable understatement.   
“She’s Hawaii but in reverse...” Maryland stated, her eye not accepting the hue.   
“You haven’t noticed the helmet yet, huh?” Detroit muttered,   
“I have, my eye has refused to acknowledge it.”   
“It’s... a....” Detroit was going to spell it out to her,   
“Unicorn. I’m aware.”   
“Do you think someone at the UNSC is having an absolute field day thinking about actual Spartans wearing these ridiculous helmets?” The answer would had to have been yes. The horn that stuck out at the top of Pennsylvania’s helmet was beyond obvious. “We now have two animal-like agents. Three if you count South. The bitch.”   
“Best not let a certain purple agent hear you say that.” Maryland suggested.   
“Oh no I hope she does. Bitch.” Detroit mumbled,   
“No, I—“   
“Agent Maryland. Detroit. I’d like you to meet Agent Pennsylvania. She’s our newest—“   
“Mess?” Detroit interrupted the Counsellor,   
“Agent.” He corrected her with a slightly disgruntled look on his face, “be sure to make her feel welcome.”   
  
Pennsylvania had taken Detroit and then Maryland’s hands in turn to shake.   
“I’m happy to be here!” They could only imagine she was grinning beneath that almost painfully bright purple visor.   
“Welcome.” Maryland nodded,   
“My bet? Two days before that attitude is gone. It’s a dog eat dog world up here. Or. Unicorn eat unicorn, I don’t know anymore.” Detroit shrugged. Before much more could be said, the door slid open.   
  
“I’m just saying, we should have more respect for ferns then we currently do—“ Hawaii’s voice flooded the room as she entered chatting with Montana who, mind you, wasn’t actually doing any chatting.   
“I-I’m sorry to interrupt...” Pennsylvania stepped forward with an outstretched arm towards the two who had just entered the room, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I couldn’t help but hear your comment about ferns.”   
“They deserve more respect.” Hawaii repeated herself,   
“Certainly, after all they are-“   
“ _Dinosaur plants_ .” The two of them said in pitch perfect unison.   
  
Montana exchanged a quick look with both Maryland and Detroit before bailing on the conversation entirely. He approached the two of them, whispering a,   
“What in the fuck?” Before disappearing through the doors he had just entered in.   
Detroit swiftly knocked Maryland in the arm and whispered,   
_“There’s two of them now.”_

####  The next two weeks proved to be complete and utter mess that definitely rivaled the lovely introduction that Hawaii had given the other agents. Penny, as she insisted on being called, had somehow managed to turn the cafetiera into a walk in greenhouse in the span of three days and a large amount of help from a very willing Hawaii. 

Detroit sat at their table with Maryland, Wash, and North who all seemed to be going about their day without care, and before long Detroit couldn’t handle it.

“There’s just so much green everywhere!” They whined loudly causing Wash to scoff almost as loudly.

“You do know your armor is _Green_ right?”

“It’s different, my armor is Baby Mint accented with Emerald. This is like, Dark Pine.”

Maryland just looked around in confusion, “How did they even do this?”

Which apparently attracted the two girls in a fit of Evil laughter.

“Ohhohoho, We’re so glad you asked!”

The agents didn’t leave the walk in greenhouse for four and a half hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry this is so short but we've both been busy with work and Uni. We hope our next chapters will be longer and you're still enjoying our characters!  
> Thanks for everything guys, it means a lot.  
> -Ray and Leigh


End file.
